


There Will Be Blood

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag to 7.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Blood

Sam looked up from the text Kevin had given them and saw Dean coming to him.

His brother had left for a while and came back with an assortment of shopping bags only to disappear directly after.

He didn't know what Dean had planned, just that from the urgency in his movements it had to be important.

Had Dean an idea on the bone of the human? Or how to pin Dick down?

Whatever it was, his brother smiled wide.

Sam saw something in Dean's hands but the smell made clear what it was.

"Tell me you didn't buy pie. You know you can't eat that."

"I know that, Sam, And I didn't buy any pie."

Dean's smile widened even more. "I baked it."

Now that Sam could see it more clearly he saw that it wasn't store bought, this was homemade.

He tried to remember the last time his brother baked anything. Probably for Home Ec. in High School.

"Of course I brought you something, too. Didn't want you to go hungry while I eat this."

He laid an apple on the table infront of Sam and devoured his pie.

And Dean's world was great again.

  



End file.
